Various types of sharpening and grinding devices are provided for sharpening the cutting edges of metal cutting tools are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an adjustable tool holding surface grinder fixture securing a collet holder for holding one of a plurality of metal cutting tools, such a drill bit, on a base which slides directly adjacent a surface grinder.